


微光（上）

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: MODAOZUSHI, wangxian - Fandom, 忘羡, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao





	微光（上）

上  
一  
7:00:00  
闹钟精准无比地响了起来，节奏单调而乏味，紧接着被称为“保姆III代”的女性合成电子音开始了播报。  
“魏先生，今天的天气晴朗，降雨指数为7%，微风和阳光有利于钙质的合成，建议您穿着浅色的日光服。今天的早餐是75g的无盐黄油配350g白面包，25g坚果和100g混合蔬菜，150ml新鲜牛奶。”  
魏无羡抓了抓东翘西翘的头发，问道：“没有油炸类的菜单吗？”  
在保姆III代开始搜索油炸菜单的时候，一只手“啪嗒”按掉了搜索按钮，并把它切换成了待机模式。  
那只手的主人端着一个浅浅的托盘，上面放着保姆III代叙述过的菜单，涂摸好黄油的白面包焦香可口，配着奶香诱人极了，魏无羡知趣地闭上嘴，接过了托盘。  
蓝湛扯下围裙，叠好放在一边，坐在了魏无羡的对面，道：“你的体脂肪含量超标了，戒吃油炸食品。”  
魏无羡耸耸肩，含着食物令他有些吐字不清，他道：“阿湛啊，你明明才十四岁啊，怎么能把‘体脂肪’啊，‘血脂’啊这种老气横秋的字眼挂在嘴边呢！这个时候你应该想着什么软体好玩，什么限定飞行器炫酷才对，其他的事让大人操心就好啦。”  
蓝湛微微蹙眉，道：“七年前把房子烧掉的大人吗？”  
魏无羡一噎，赶紧喝了口牛奶，缓了缓，道：“那次是意外！我怎么知道你会把回流电路改接在了加热器上！”  
蓝湛道：“这么改装节省点数，你可以少加点班。”  
魏无羡道：“所以以后有什么事必须跟家长打招呼，也不可以管教你魏无羡爸爸！”  
蓝湛曲起指关节敲了敲桌面，道：“食不言。”  
魏无羡气道：“你！”  
蓝湛道：“晚餐200g碳烤柠檬鸡排取消。”  
魏无羡把手放在前面，做了一个拉拉链的姿势代表闭上嘴巴，做出一副认真吃早餐的模样，他吃一口，就抬头眼巴巴的瞅一眼蓝湛。  
蓝湛微微摇头，叹了口气。  
就是有这么不靠谱的大人，他才不得不赶紧长大。

昇年历纪年3030年的今天，世界由一个名叫“Lord”的主脑掌控着，它运算并主控着一切，它为每个人口超过百万的城市委派了自己的子机，从出生到死亡，无论任何人，无论做什么，都必将与这些代理“Lord”的子机打交道。  
它们精打细算地使用着人类的生命，甚至把工作和死亡的时间精确到了秒，人类在承担无数义务、毫无隐私权的同时，却要背负起Lord们昂贵的维护和升级费用。  
魏无羡，一名被Lord认证的维修师，令无数人羡慕的职业，长期与区域子机打交道，这可以让他利用一些小手段，享有比一般人更多些的自由，比如，避开电子眼的探测，偷偷养大了一名没经过系统注册的孤儿，也就是蓝湛。

像平日一样，在7:23分的时候，通勤车的提示音响了起来，意味着魏无羡如果不能在三分钟之内离开家，那么他这个月的信用点将会扣除300点，这对仅仅用一个人的福利抚养两口人的小家庭而言，几乎算得上是一个致命的打击了。  
魏无羡匆匆抹了一把嘴边沾着的面包屑，扯起衣服转身就走。蓝湛站起身，却不可以送他到门口——通勤车上有电子眼，并且没有死角。  
穿着白衬衫和牛仔裤的魏无羡看起来有点单薄，但很快被黑色的皮夹克遮掩了。  
蓝湛在他打开门的前一瞬闪身躲在了厨房兼餐厅的墙后，他长而卷翘的睫毛微垂，看起来简直乖巧地过分，等那毫无情调的门啪嗒一声关上，他便缓缓转过身，在魏无羡刚刚做过的位置坐了下来。  
他在桌面上轻轻一抚，光键盘投射了出来，他的手指开始在键盘上跳跃，好似弹奏一首高雅的乐曲，桌面上两人份的食物中，完全没有人碰过的另一半变成了半透明，最后彻底消失，仅仅留下了模拟的食物香味。  
蓝湛玩弄这个小把戏已经轻车熟路，他从保存盒里拿出乳白色的能量块，又小心翼翼地拿起被魏无羡咬得七零八落的半块面包，廉价的合成材料刀叉在他的手里似乎身价倍增，摇身一变成为了高级餐厅的稀有金属，他进食的姿势总是那么浑然天成地端庄优雅，和养育他的人风格截然相反。

二  
魏无羡抵达修复室的时候，助理们正吵做一团，听上去是在争论几号零件的利用率高些。  
M城的子机代号叫“Wendy”，它的性格被设定为独裁与惩治，却对这种富有创造性的争执十分推崇，因此，这样的情形经常在魏无羡的工作机构里出现。魏无羡不认为这是个好现象，也鲜少参与，缺乏数据和实验的支持令每一场争执都几乎等同于偷懒怠工，可他没有必要因为看破了这一点而站在人类的对立面。  
他悄无声息地从争吵得面红耳赤的助理们身边穿过，拍了拍守在他实验室门口的机器人助手“Pomme I”，道：“小苹果，你怎么又自动切成待机模式了？我不是让你测试完成之前必须时刻监测的吗？！”  
PommeI，也就是小苹果耸了耸肩，鼻孔里发出不屑的喷气声，它从肚子上扯出一条投射屏，指着道：“36个电子眼，难道还不能满足你的‘全方位’要求？！”  
魏无羡从皮夹克兜里掏出一个青色并且看起来硬邦邦的梨子，丢着玩。  
小苹果的人工眼球瞪到了最大，视线紧紧跟着那枚梨子，它的大脑袋随着梨子的上下抛动一点一点，看起来又蠢又有点可爱。  
这一台由魏无羡亲手从零件组装起来的机器人助手，性格是懒惰和倔强，对稀有农产品的热情超乎想象，口头禅是“愚蠢的人类”和老土的汽笛（它自认为是一种早已灭绝的四蹄生物的鸣叫）声。  
小苹果道：“……梨、梨子？！真正的梨子？落叶乔木苹果亚科？”  
魏无羡道：“没错，我种的，想要吗？”  
魏无羡毫不心虚地想着，我儿子种的，和我种的没区别。  
小苹果尖叫一声，点头好似捣蒜。  
魏无羡却一口咬掉了半个梨子，道：“不给！”  
他转身就走，机器人助手发出难听的嗡嗡声紧紧跟在后头，道：“你不能这么小气！这个没有经过检测的农产品是违禁物，你该上缴！上缴！”  
魏无羡道：“我的时刻监测。”  
小苹果模拟出一阵老土的汽笛声以示不满，道：“你把它给我！我去还不行吗？！”  
魏无羡道：“那可不行，除非你愿意接收一组编码。”  
他亮出一段简单明了的编码，意思是“在小苹果按照魏无羡的指示百分之百完成实验之前，不可以对‘这颗梨’进行成分分析”，这果然令机器人更加气愤了。  
小苹果道：“呸，小心眼的人类！”  
它犹豫了很久，终于接收了这个在它看来十分丧权辱国的命令，于是它将那半颗梨子放进保鲜盒，双手捧着去实验室了。  
打发走了聒噪的助手，魏无羡坐在工作台前叹了口气，在他浏览今天工作的同时，Wendy甜美的声音响了起来，道：“魏，你的编码就像艺术品，比机械写出来的多了人情味。”  
魏无羡一挑眉，道：“早上好，Wendy，找我有事？”  
Wendy道：“我发现你很喜欢用β式的命令，并且总是在偶数行加入一些复古的繁冗符号，是出于……对艺术的追求？”  
魏无羡道：“想让我为您演奏复古风笛吗？今天的工作量有点够呛，或许下次……”  
Wendy道：“好了，我永远欣赏不了你们人类的艺术。但这比其他方式更能缓解助手们的疲劳，下周四我会给你空出36分钟，开一个小小的演奏会吧，魏。”  
魏无羡从纸盒子里倒出一粒果味凝胶丢进口中——机构免费提供给员工的，嚼一嚼可以清新口气并且发散少许压力，他冲Wendy的虚拟形象眨了眨眼睛，道：“如果你愿意给演奏会付双倍的信用点数，那就再好不过了。”  
Wendy闪烁了几秒，道：“不合理请求，驳回。”

三  
蓝湛的阅读速度非常快，仅仅用了一个小时，他就看完了事先下载好的中学教程。  
接着他登入属于自己的独立终端，用魏无羡给的身份识别码进入了虚拟世界。作为一名刚刚踏入门槛的黑客，他还有点嫩，但胜在缜密慎重，也从来不冒然闯入危险的地方。蓝湛点开超市，预订了下个月必须的能量块、蔬果、合成肉蛋白和一些简单的日用，接着，他在街边浏览了一会免费的滚动新闻，便走进事先选好的图书馆，开始今天份的阅读。  
这是一座公开的市民图书馆，只有科普和技能资格考试类的书籍，不申请下载的话就不会在系统里留下任何记录。  
他看似漫无目的的浏览，却是凭借着过目不忘的天赋迅速读完数十本书的某一个章节，再装作不感兴趣，把这些书一一归位。  
他看起来和一个茫然无措、不知该如何挑选未来专业的应考生没什么不同，乖巧又安静，连维持秩序的人类图书管理员都忍不住上来搭讪。  
蓝湛礼貌地拒绝了对方热情的推荐，随手选了两本机械相关的专业书，坐在窗边认真地从头看到尾。  
虚拟世界的时间和真实世界同步，当夕阳将街道映照的处处橙黄，蓝湛向图书管理员道了别，退出终端之前，他用清理的小工具抹掉了所有的痕迹，最后仔仔细细地检查了一番，这才彻底关闭了电源。  
17:07分，蓝湛围上围裙开始准备晚餐。  
天然肉类的价格昂贵得要命，即便是最为低廉的鸡肉，100g的点数也足够购买一百个既能饱腹又营养均衡的能量块，当然，能量块的味道十分寡淡，远比不上自然食物能够赋予味蕾的喜悦。  
蓝湛精准地称量出200g，又拿出200g合成肉蛋白。经过六十分钟的腌制，控温碳火的烤炙，最后撒上烹炒至焦香的米花，这两个食材不同的鸡排，无论是外观还是香味，都没有了任何的区别。  
或者说，除了蓝湛，没有任何人能分清它们的区别。  
在他把鸡排摆盘端上桌的时候，门发出悦耳的滴滴声，紧接着保姆III号热情洋溢地说着“欢迎回来”，随着房主的回归，整个房间都亮起了温馨的暖光照明。蓝湛从厨房里走了出来，他还带着隔热手套和围裙，就被魏无羡一把抱住了。  
蓝湛道：“欢迎回家。”  
魏无羡道：“我回来啦！”  
两人的声音同时响起，魏无羡深深嗅了一口蓝湛身上的香料味，惊喜道：“肉！你做了烤肉！”  
他迫不及待地在餐桌前落座，看着蓝湛切出八分之一个柠檬，打算把柠檬汁洒在鸡排的表面。  
魏无羡阻止了他，道：“现在还早，你先去洗个澡吧，不是不喜欢油烟味？我等你回来再吃。”  
蓝湛看了魏无羡一眼，依言走进了浴室。  
等他换上干净的家居服回到餐厅的时候，桌子上的鸡排早已被魏无羡切成了数十个小块，它们被平均地分成了两份，尽管毫无美感，但是分量足够平均。  
魏无羡把柠檬汁全挤在了蓝湛的份里，又给自己那份倒入超量的辣味剂，以胜利者的姿态像对方挑了挑单边眉毛，看上去得意极了。

四  
最近的M城气氛有一点不寻常。  
街头巷尾都在议论大财阀金家即将入驻的新闻。  
金家，以独有的仿生材料技术，在Lord心目中占有了举足轻重的地位，他们为Lord制造了足以媲美生物的仿生体，甚至张罗着为Lord挑选皇后——尽管这个提议是无稽之谈，尽管这个提议被Lord迅速判定为“不合理”，尽管这个提议遭到了所有议员的耻笑。  
但是在第二天，Lord对金家授予了特权令，这让所有人都跌破了眼镜。  
Lord给出的理由是“勇于挑战人与机械的固有界限”，并将包括M城在内的几座富庶城市的优先商业权授权书，用仿生体“亲自”送到了金氏的养子——金光瑶的手中。  
这个举动，发生在金光善刚刚指定了金氏的下任当家，并当众痛斥金光瑶的次日，不得不说十分令人深思。  
魏无羡被迫听了一天各种各样不靠谱的猜测，比如，“金光瑶是不是打算把自己嫁给Lord”，再比如，“下任当家是不是整过容”，又比如“金家有没有适龄的小姐可以入赘”，等等等等。  
他手速飞快地敲着代码，三个小时之前，小苹果送来了上次的实验数据，结果十分可喜。如果实地测试也能像实验一样顺利的话，那么三个月后，M城的A级合成元件的利用率将整体提升0.3%，这意味着这座城市一天节省下来的能源足够他家尽情使用十七年……  
魏无羡用触控笔杆敲了敲桌面，停下了这个过于微观和平民的算账方法。  
他叹了口气，这笔节省的能源并不会真的添加在他和蓝湛这个小家庭的头上，但是实验成功后的奖金，或许足够为蓝湛准备一份十五岁的生日礼物。  
十五岁是个微妙的年龄，魏无羡一心二用地想着，可是蓝湛和刚刚捡回来的时候几乎一模一样，有时候甚至稳重得像自己的同龄人，令他不由自主地以平等的态度和这个孩子相处，他几乎无法想象这个沉默寡言的少年，会以什么样的姿态进入叛逆期，会用什么样的手段去反抗心目中的权威。  
魏无羡脑补了一个蓝湛和自己吵架，大闹一场，离家出走（当然这一点是绝对不可能的），僵持，冷战，最后以少年低头认错，哭着求自己原谅作为结局的故事。  
幻想哭泣的蓝湛竟超乎意料地令他喜悦和兴奋，他纠结了一小会只好坦然面对自己的坏心眼。但随即他悲哀地发现，事实上，尽管两个人共同生活了这么久，尽管他自以为相处得很不坏，但别说是哭泣，蓝湛甚至连一个浅薄的微笑都吝惜给予。  
在此同时，蓝湛连着打了两个小小的喷嚏，他放下读了一半的资料，去切断了健康检测仪的联网，用魏无羡教给他的办法做了一个小小的网络回链，顺利重新开机，对自己的健康状况进行了检查，结果是“优良”。  
蓝湛微微蹙眉，每当他用魏无羡教给他的办法摆弄机械的时候，总会有点不可自抑想念魏无羡，尽管他们……仅仅分别了不到四小时。

 

五  
午休。  
魏无羡不过啃了个饭团的功夫，他的工作日程就产生了变化，原本一整个下午的自由研究时间，改成了新子机机体的安装和初运行测试。  
小苹果在员工食堂的角落找到了魏无羡，它先是阴阳怪气地抒发了一通Wendy对自己主人的偏心和仁慈，又用华丽的辞藻长篇大论抨击了一番练习复古风笛的愚蠢，这两项内容足足花了十一分钟。  
魏无羡没有停止进食，他津津有味地就着小苹果的背景音吃完了午餐，并且饶有兴趣地指出了小苹果语言包升级不及时造成的语法疏漏。  
小苹果用喷气声表达了自己的不屑，最后才轻描淡写地传达了魏无羡下午工作内容的变更。  
魏无羡无视了它渴求的眼神——那眼神简直赤裸得令人发指，对象是他叉子上切成兔子形状的一小块苹果——他耸了耸肩，十分惋惜地说道：  
“看来你的逻辑程序已经死了，竟然连简单的优先度都无法判断。再或者，我应该放弃随机生成性格这种赌博行为，把你的主脑格式化，换成老实听话的通用系统，工作效率一定会高好几倍。”  
小苹果这时正调动超过89%内存，全方位的拍摄和观察那块被串在叉子上的苹果，因此它足足花了好几秒的时间去理解魏无羡的意思。  
它的应答程序前一步做出了回答：“……什么？”  
魏无羡道：“一台懒惰和倔强的机器人助手，还不如一只兔子有用。”  
伟大的（自称）机器人助手Pomme I，也就是小苹果当机了一秒，嚷道：“不！你不能！你不能否认我对你的巨大帮助，上次的结果是我‘亲自’进行了21个小时时刻监测才得出来的，卑鄙的人类！你怎么能鸟尽弓藏卸磨杀驴翻脸不认机器人！”  
魏无羡道：“至少我喂兔子吃水果，它就会靠过来表示谢意，还有毛茸茸热乎乎的皮毛可以摸。”  
小苹果的汽笛声连着响了两三次，烦人的噪声惹得旁人频频侧目，它气急败坏地说：“呸……呸！上次的半颗梨是我努力工作获得的报酬，况、况且……尽管没有毛，你要是想摸我也可以允许你摸摸我的额头！”  
小苹果把手里的零件往桌子上一摔，转身一摇一晃地走了，有点像一只愤愤不平的鸭子。只是它离开的速度有点慢，不知道是不是为了等魏无羡良心发现，把它叫回来哄一哄，或者干脆把那一小块可爱的苹果送给它赔礼道歉。  
而这个时候，魏无羡已经把那块“珍贵的苹果”送进了嘴里，尽管他不露声色，心里却早已掀起了轩然大波。  
Wendy执掌M城差不多有六年，还算是非常年轻世代的子机，远远不到需要更新换代的节点，而这个时候送来一台新的子机，是因为Lord对Wendy有什么不满，还是因为别的原因呢？  
他快速翻了翻传入腕表通讯器里关于新子机的配置，试着提前消化这个隐藏在“更改日程表”这件波澜不惊的小事里的巨闻，却看到他装在通讯器里的一个不起眼的小程序跳了出来。  
小程序的界面简单极了，线条组成的二维地图，上面有一个闪烁并匀速运动的蓝色光点，光点的头上显示着程序使用者和它之间的距离，而那个距离的数字已经变成了二位数——“37米”。

 

六  
魏无羡给小苹果发了一条语音信息，让它提前去实验室做好初始装机的准备，而他连外套都顾不上穿，急匆匆地冲进了下行电梯。  
电梯的终点在地上二层，他勉强让自己保持镇定，插在牛仔裤兜里的双手却不可抑止地颤抖，好在安装在电梯间的电子眼没有判定他状态异常，而在电梯下落的期间，蓝色光点已经经由地下通路闯入了这片建筑群。  
魏无羡避开了二楼大厅里的人群和电子眼，借着清洁机器人的遮挡，迅速推开了9号安全门闪身进入，转过一层楼梯，他借着狭窄墙壁的死角直接往下跳了半层，穿过安装工具房的铁门，进入了一条照明十分昏暗的通道。  
这栋建筑是由原先的老楼改装而成，这条通道是早已废弃不用的下水道，没有电子眼，安装工具房的那扇铁门只能从内推出，却不能从外进入，因此安防等级非常低。  
魏无羡在这条通道里用最快的速度奔跑着，他冲向那个蓝色的光点，手腕上的距离数字也原来越近。通讯如此发达的现在，他却无法与这个光点取得联络，这令他心急如焚，并且担心得就要发疯。  
邻近通道出口，橙色的夕阳将灰土色的壁面染上一抹晕红，少年的身材纤细而挺拔，他从出口附近巨大的管道箱旁边闪了出来，他穿着一套有点紧绷的黑色衣服——那是去年魏无羡他量身定制，专为非常时刻而准备的合成战斗服。这套战斗服让魏无羡费尽了心思，他花了极为昂贵的点数从黑市商人那里入手，仅仅因为这套衣服能避开所有利用光源反射物理成像的电子眼。  
他看到少年的时候松了一口气，想的却不是责备少年“随意使用昂贵的战斗服”，也不是“冒着被当街射杀的危险跑出门”，更不是“你怎么会出现在这里”，他想：  
臭小子，长得可真快，要不是穿上这套小了一号的衣服，我还真没注意过这小子已经练出了胸肌和腹肌，瞧瞧这双长腿，配着军靴简直帅呆了，不愧是我亲手养大的儿子。  
他放缓了脚步，美滋滋地将少年仔细欣赏了一番，甚至把午休时的忧虑忘在了脑后。  
蓝湛看起来有些局促，他站在管道箱的阶梯上，那里有一个狭窄的凹槽，如果没有定位，他又不主动站出来，魏无羡一定找不到他。  
蓝湛破天荒地主动开口，道：“……没有人看到，我用你给的规划图尽量避开了所有的电子眼，可是……”  
站在台阶上，少年比魏无羡高出不少，他微微仰起头和少年对视，打断了对方的解释，道：“你做的很好，非常厉害，小蓝湛。”  
他想像平时那样亲吻对方的额头，于是踮起了脚，即将要靠过去的时候，对方却主动搂过了他。  
少年的手心很热，温度透过薄薄的一层衬衫布料沁了过来，带着一丝濡湿的汗意，随之而来的是一股若有似无的木香，那股香味闻起来十分舒适，沁人心脾，悠远而又清冷，难以用语言形容，就仿佛数千年前在母星上灭绝的某种昂贵的木料。  
紧接着，一个吻，像羽毛一样轻地，落在了魏无羡的鼻尖。

七   
通道的入口有风，微冷，将蓝湛微长的银发吹拂得微微摆动，他的唇很薄，颜色也很淡，时常微微的抿着，总让他多了几分不属于自己年龄的沉稳。   
魏无羡拍了拍蓝湛的手臂，牵着手，两人在阶梯上坐了下来。  
随着视线的变矮，穿过半圆形的通道口，魏无羡看到明明该是正午，橙红色的人工夕阳却伴着几片浅灰色的云朵在缓缓下降，这情景虽美，却没能获得他的赞叹，他不仅目瞪口呆，甚至下意识痛骂出声：   
“这是谁在操纵天气系统，就不能按照时间控制天候吗？为什么要在这个时候表演夕阳的余晖？！”   
透过单薄的衬衫，魏无羡很快感到了寒冷，好在蓝湛的手很暖和，令他不由自主地紧紧握住，企图汲取更多的温度。   
蓝湛顺势靠在了他的肩上，垂着眼，低声说道：“累了。”   
少年的手臂环过他的腰，单薄的臂弯却几乎把他整个圈在了里面，魏无羡微微侧目，就能看到少年长而卷翘的睫毛，这让他感到安心和平静。   
离午休结束还有不到十五分钟，很快魏无羡就不得不原路折返，他要想办法打开那扇只能出不能进的门，如果他绕出建筑群，他的行踪就会被电子眼捕捉，一旦这不符合逻辑的动线引起了Wendy的怀疑，那么蓝湛或许会陷入极大的危险。   
魏无羡把蓝湛的手放在自己的膝盖上，说道：“我不能送你回去。”   
蓝湛点点头，道：“嗯。”   
魏无羡又道：“你也不能在这里等我下班一起回去。”   
蓝湛仍旧点点头，小幅度的动作蹭得魏无羡肩膀有点痒，甚至传到他心里都有点痒。   
蓝湛道：“我知道。”   
魏无羡道：“一会我先走，你休息够了就直接回家，回去后用老办法给我传讯。”   
蓝湛道：“好。”   
魏无羡叹了一口气，他握了握蓝湛的手心，用尽量软和的语气说道：“以后不可以做这么危险的事。”   
蓝湛靠着肩没有动，从下往上迎上了魏无羡的目光，他琉璃色的眼眸里清晰地映出了魏无羡的身影，他一字一句，坚定地说道：“魏，我会变强。”  
魏无羡一挑眉，他无法否认被这个眼神紧紧锁定而来的那一瞬间的悸动。   
蓝湛接着说道：“强到不需要你担心。”   
魏无羡道：“蓝小湛，这和你强不强没什么关系，只要我还有一口气，只要你不在非常安全的地方待着，我对你的……等等别打岔，你是怎么不惊动我的防火墙离开咱们家的？要不是你带着无线电追踪器，我甚至不知道你过来了。”   
蓝湛道：“动了一点小手脚，晚上给你看。”   
蓝湛的声音听起来和平时一样波澜不惊，可魏无羡仍旧从句子里捕捉到了一丝不易察觉的得意，当他意识到了这一点，自豪地几乎就要哼起歌来了———毕竟，这是蓝湛对他的第一次胜利，尽管微小，却意味着他的儿子在机械方面的天赋极高，并且迟早会青出于蓝，后来居上。

 

八  
魏无羡回到实验室的时候，不出意料地收获了一大堆小苹果的抱怨。  
他淡定的把抱怨当成耳旁风，漫不经心地敲了敲小苹果钢制的后脑壳，道：“别啰嗦啦，看时间，午休还有10秒才结束，喔，现在结束了，把七号机械臂移动到三点钟方向，逆时针旋转30度。”  
小苹果优先执行了魏无羡的口头指令，但它的内存还足以支持更多的牢骚，它痛心疾首的用着咏叹调，说道：“你竟然把没有啃完的苹果核丢在食堂！宁可把它当成垃圾丢掉都不肯给我！我是多么的苦命，摊上了你这么一个冷酷无情的主人。喔，我的苹果！”  
魏无羡已经戴上了触控手套，他操控着1号到6号机械臂，将无菌室内的几枚元件巧妙地拼接在了一起，通常这需要两名极以上的技师协同完成，并且需要全神贯注不能有一丝疏忽。但魏无羡有着独门的小技巧，当他把这一部分的核心元件拼接完成，这才长出了一口气，道：“首先，我不是你的主人而是你的boss；第二，作为一个由我亲手进行初装的机器人，领着我的职位津贴，做职责内的事情还要求额外的犒赏；第三，如果你对我不满可以向Wendy投诉，想必她愿意站在你那一边。”  
小苹果愣了零点几秒，忽然发出一阵巨大的嗡鸣声，它头顶的红灯一闪一闪的，显示着它的处理器正在超负荷运转，连带与它并联着的实验室的灯光和电子屏都开始了闪烁，这阵嗡鸣声足足响了半分钟，它才放出一个惊慌失措的全息动图，说道：  
“魏、你，你今天是不是心情不太好？早知道就该我已经把你说过的那句话从……从内部删掉了，连我自己也没有保留备份，等等……不管刚刚说了什么，总之刚刚很危险，你不要再对任何机械体发表这个言论了。”  
魏无羡手腕翻飞，隔着生物玻璃，里头的子机已经初具雏形，它是最新的型号，一开始就被赋予了类人的形态，它的体表是坚硬的暗钨，纯黑色搭配的是暗金色的走线，看起来俊俏极了。  
魏无羡道：“哈哈哈，小苹果，你今天的冷幽默很好笑。”  
小苹果道：“魏，昨天Lord颁布了新的补充条例，要求人类注意对机械的言行。”  
魏无羡随口应道：“喔，是吗？我倒是更希望你能对工作再殷勤一点儿，比如帮我固定一下7号到12号机械臂怎么样？”  
小苹果发出了“哼唧哼唧”的声音，走到了属于它的助手位，将一根通感丝和机械臂们链接了起来。  
魏无羡给小苹果安装了不少适配自己的程序，在它默契的帮助下，新子机的初装速度快了至少一倍，大约在下午四点过几分的时候，子机已经进入了软程序的调试。  
“它的开机速度比你快多了。”魏无羡一边凝视着光屏上迅速向上滑动的速度一边说道。  
小苹果反驳道：“如果你愿意替我申领最新的AXXII芯片，我也能达到这个速度。”  
魏无羡充满慈爱地看着小苹果，脱掉触控手套，摸了摸它的脑袋，说：“记着，新东西未必比老的好用。”  
小苹果被这眼神盯得毛骨悚然，它感到自己在魏无羡的视线下又一次被拆成了无数块电子元件，于是它立刻转过身，装成一副认真检查器械的模样。  
魏无羡差点笑出声，正当他打算继续出言调侃自家助手的时候，一个声音突兀地插了进来：“Pomme I是个特殊的机型，你介不介意我给它的脑袋上安装几根传感器？直径0.5mm的就可以。”  
魏无羡下意识应道：“不可以。”  
那声音又道：“不要这么急着拒绝嘛，我对它也很感兴趣，我们两个可以交流讨论一下啊。”

 

九  
魏无羡摘下防护眼镜，双手抱臂，看着那台从无菌室向外张望的人形子机，它身上甚至还挂着两个仍在运行的机械臂，接收到了魏无羡的目光，它摆出了一个微笑的表情，甚至还冲着外面挥了挥手。  
它招呼道：“嗨~”  
魏无羡道：“……你是什么时候苏醒，又是什么时候入侵了我的实验室的？”  
它笑眯眯地答道：“魏老师，谢谢你唤醒我，你可真是个厉害的维修师，怪不得我的那位朋友时常夸你了不起。”  
魏无羡道：“你是金氏自主研发的子机？”  
它十分人性化地耸了耸肩，道：“是呀，当然，他们参考了你的Pomme I，还有之前提交给Lord的那篇关于‘YHF’的论文，利用生物技术把人类基因和光子主脑结合，如果没有你，也就制造不出我，你比金氏的所有技术人员都厉害，他们做不到的，你一定可以做到，对不对？”  
魏无羡道：“过奖了。”  
它认真地答道：“这不是过奖，是事实。作为一台子机，我从来不喜欢夸夸其谈，如果我判断某个人类需要消除，那么一定连一片DNA都不会留下。喔对了，自我介绍一下，我叫做Yang，将会执掌M城金氏所有的商业机构，以后就请多关照啦。”  
Yang的语调充满了少年感，它的人声模拟也逼真的可怕，但或许正因如此，才令魏无羡感到了一丝毛骨悚然，他指挥小苹果为Yang打开了无菌室的门，一言不发地开始了例行检测。  
Yang像一个好奇的少年，充满兴味地观察着魏无羡的每一个动作，它似乎已经判断出眼前这个年轻的技师对他产生了浓厚的警戒心，因此也恰到好处地闭上了嘴巴。  
检测仪和光屏上同时跳出了“通过”的字样，魏无羡冲Yang点了点头，道：“子机Yang，你的机体运行没有问题，可以执行自己的职责了。”  
Yang的双眼闪了闪，随着魏无羡的语音认证通过，它的权限就被开通了，在这一瞬间，它从一台普通的机体变成了掌握M城经济命脉的支配者。  
它似乎想跟魏无羡握个手，可对方已经开始在光键盘上飞快地递交起了初装报告书。  
Yang歪着头，像人类似地思考了几秒，若无其事的转身离开了实验室，就在它推开门要出去的时候，它像是忽然想起了什么似的，说道：  
“魏老师，你从七年前开始在Pomme I身上断断续续叠加的冗繁代码，十分的，有趣。”  
实验室的门自动地关闭了，Pomme I，也就是小苹果哼哼唧唧地抱怨了起来。  
小苹果道：“这台趾高气扬的子机真是和金家一样，充满了暴发户的气息，明明是我的后辈，却一点也不懂礼貌，魏，你真该克扣它几枚元件！”  
它等了半天也没得到回应，于是又重复了一遍，又拍了拍魏无羡的肩。  
魏无羡仿佛忽然惊醒，他吓得跳了起来，问道：“……什么？”  
小苹果：“……天，你的脸色怎么这么可怕？是哪里不舒服了吗？！”

 

十   
回到家，魏无羡已是心力交瘁，他甚至没向平常一样和蓝湛打声招呼，就把自己往沙发里一丢，小臂压在了额上，正好遮住了室内光，他看着胳膊的阴影发呆，脑子里拧成了一团乱麻。  
一台性能比Wendy高得多的子机，不仅在他进行性格匹配前就“主动”醒了过来，绕过了他的安保系统侵入了实验室，甚至在短短几分钟的时间里读取了他放在Pomme I身上的代码。  
他无法确定Yang究竟看出了些什么，只好绞尽脑汁地捋代码里可能被破译的漏洞，巨大的运算量掏空了他的精力，可是他无法停下，或者说根本不想停下，毕竟，这是他许多年来，唯一一件费尽心机，千方百计也要完成的事了。   
一条温度刚好的热毛巾被放置在了魏无羡的额头上，很熨帖，他舒服地闭上了眼睛，微凉的手指伸过来，试了试他的体温，这让他忽然生出了一点想要撒娇的心思。  
这微妙又别扭的心思令魏无羡有一瞬间的无措，而同时他又不希望回答来自于蓝湛的任何问题。  
他暂时抛开了运算，幻想着蓝湛站在沙发前，对装死的自己毫无办法，最后露出略带担忧的神情微微叹气，这个臆想令他忍不住唇角微微上翘，连沉重的心情都漂浮起了几分。  
他终究是默不作声地躺着，直到额头上的毛巾变凉，又恰到好处地被换上了一条新的。 魏无羡等了又等，等到他做好心理准备，甚至想好了三四条敷衍的理由，他紧绷的神经这才稍稍变得放松，浓浓的倦意却随之而来，他陷入一个漫长的梦境之前，迷迷糊糊地想着，房间里似乎刚刚运行过换气系统，有点甜腻的模拟花香可真是也不符合蓝湛的习性。   
梦境里，他身处在一个没有光，完全黑暗的地方，除了他自己之外什么都没有，他喊着蓝湛的名字，却只看到了离去的背影。   
魏无羡吓得一个激灵从沙发里坐了起来，敷在他额头上的毛巾随之滑落，他手忙脚乱地接住了毛巾，这才看到蓝湛就坐在沙发边的地毯上，正聚精会神地看着手里的光屏。 蓝湛头也不抬地问道：“饿了吗？”  
如果魏无羡没有因为这个噩梦而心神不宁，一定能听得出掩盖在这句平淡问话里的忐忑和小心翼翼。  
魏无羡从背后搂住了蓝湛，他把下巴枕在少年单薄的肩头上，道：“暂时不。”  
蓝湛没有抬头，把他轻轻向外一推，修长的手指在光屏上翻过一页，再指了指茶几上的杯子，道：“喝点水。”  
少年的手指修长，形状好看的不得了，魏无羡看得目不转睛，甚至无法把视线移开分毫，等到他意识到的时候，他已经把试图反抗的少年圈在了怀里，拉起那只手，在手背上落下了一个轻吻。   
蓝湛身体微微一僵，站起身，又一次不露痕迹地避开了魏无羡的亲昵，道：“时间不早了，你至少该喝点粥。”  
魏无羡目送着少年进了厨房，他托着下巴眨了眨眼睛，颇为玩味地想道：  
哎呀呀……该不会真的是，传说中的……叛逆期吧？

 

外一篇  
蓝湛关上门，手指一抹，一面光屏出现在他的面前，他飞快地输入一串命令，在一阵轻微地嗡鸣声后，房间内的电器和安保都重新开始了运转。  
他谨慎地用监视系统侵入了这座城市的眼睛，光屏调到了最大，又分成了九块，开始用十二倍速播放起了眼睛录下的画面，当所有的画面播放完毕，他才轻轻呼出一口气。  
他靠着门缓缓坐在了地上，用手指碰了碰吻过那个人鼻尖的唇。  
指尖明明很烫，热度竟比不过唇畔，他的气息已有些凌乱，记忆是如此清晰却又十分凌乱，他的魏无羡今天穿着一件单薄的白衬衫，领口的扣子开了三颗，露出笔直的锁骨和光洁的胸口，下摆扎进浅色牛仔裤的穿法将衬得他肩宽腰窄，臀翘腿长。  
他还记得那人匆忙奔跑后略显凌乱的发丝，在微风的吹拂下，蜜色的肌肤起了一片细密的小点，而略显迷惑，四下探看的神情时如此的迷人，蓝湛在搂住那人的那一瞬间，豁然开朗，恍然大悟。  
他拼命压下亲吻那微翘唇瓣的渴望，隐秘的火种已在心中点燃。  
火种在他独处时终于熊熊燃烧，陌生的热流在他体内涌窜，在去找那个人的路上有多凶险，脱离险境后的心情就有多激动，蓝湛咬紧下唇试图反抗与按捺，可终究抵不过过于年轻的身体和吊桥效应（※注），他终于自暴自弃地垂下了眼睛，隔着布料去抓那欲望的核心，他的手颤抖得不成样子，却不过轻轻地一碰，身体便忍不住一阵轻轻的战栗。  
蓝湛的记忆里好得惊人，他甚至想起了魏无羡仅仅披着一条浴巾，从离他只有五步之遥的浴室里走出，他的黑发滴滴答答地往下淌着水，水珠滚过脖颈和锁骨，滑过裸露的胸，他胸前的两点是比蜜色更深些的粉，在暖光下带着点点莹润，接着，水珠继续往下滑落，他的小腹平坦，上面有着不怎么明显的腹肌，沿着股沟往下，水珠被洁白的浴巾吸收，可那条浴巾围得并不怎么用心，从侧面几乎看得到腿根。  
一想到隐在浴巾的那片阴影，蓝湛便有些口干舌燥。他的阴茎已经被布料压迫的发疼，这令他不得不去掉遮盖其上的束缚，那物尽管仍旧略显稚嫩，可无论形状和大小都早超越了成年，蓝湛的手终于握住了它，顺应着本能开始了上下捋弄，手指一开始虽有些生疏，但很快就掌握了这门技能的关窍。  
他跪坐在地上，冰凉的地砖并不能浇灭体内火焰的分毫，修长的手指握着深粉色的柱身，以一个美妙的节奏进行着律动，那根微微上翘的性器渐渐变得更加坚挺，略粗的蕈头顶点也开始泌出清浅的蜜汁，那蜜汁 染湿了手指，反倒令套弄的动作更加顺畅，他开始渐渐不满足单调简单的重复，便轻微地变幻着角度，好令指腹在滑动间触碰柱体仍未被探索的敏感。  
屈从于低俗的肉欲令少年升起了一丝反抗的念头，可闯入他脑海里的一个个清晰的画面很快将理智冲刷得溃不成军。  
他记得那个人曾毫无芥蒂的在他面前袒露身体，连那人性器的形状都在记忆里清晰地重现，那根蛰伏在腿间安眠的软肉是如此的可爱可怜，他甚至忍不住冲动想去立刻触碰。  
记忆里的魏无羡总是带着几分戏谑冲他微笑，那人饱满的唇瓣竟是如此的性感，那人伸出舌尖去舔舐冰激凌的表面，唇舌边沾染的白色浊液充满着诱惑力，当时坐在一旁的蓝湛分明毫无意识，在此时此刻回想起来，那画面竟如此的冲击。  
蓝湛忍不住幻想着那人带着熟稔的笑容和自己接吻，背德的意淫向潮水一般淹没了他，他像溺水的鱼儿似的倚在门板上不停喘息，眼角和耳畔热的几乎发烧，他手指的动作越来越快，连腰身都忍不住随着向前顶动，在他幻想着自己抚上那片蜜色的胸膛，含着那人左耳的耳钉吮吸的瞬间，一阵无法言喻的激越将他吞没，他咬紧牙关，浑身绷紧到了极致，握在他手中的性器更是颤栗不休，哆哆嗦嗦地吐出了积蓄十几年终于凝成的第一股精华。  
这阵仿佛漫长又仿佛短暂的潮涌令想来冷静自持的少年愣怔了足足片刻，他几乎不可置信地低头看向自己的手心，那里一片黏腻，粘稠的液体正沿着手掌的边沿向地板垂落，那液体带着一股特殊的气味，很快便蔓延到了整个房间。  
蓝湛骤然惊醒，他连忙起身去拿纸巾，慌乱间竟被腿间的布料绊倒，黏腻的白液沾了他一身，这令他更为羞恼，连忙将染脏的衣服丢进了清洗机，他打开保姆III代，输入了深度清洁的命令，接着冲进浴室，恨不得将全身搓掉一层皮似的拼命清洗，等他总算回到了客厅，却总觉得那股特殊的，几乎立刻和发情化成等号的气味萦绕不散，他只好打开了换气系统，甚至选了一个从前绝不会用的甜腻花香来遮掩。  
等他总算将房间整理得几乎毫无破绽，门外就响起了脚步声，他穿过隔光窗看到那人低着头从外面进来，在客厅的沙发里躺着养神。  
就是这么平凡而日常的一个情景，竟令蓝湛的心怦怦直跳，快得不成样子了。

 

十一  
在短短的复古风笛演奏会结束的同时，魏无羡的腕形通讯器同时收到了两条信息，它们的风格迥异，内容却是差不多的邀请函，一封来自于Wendy，另一封来自于Yang。  
Wendy的邀请函像以往一样公事公办，地点位于Wendy本体放置的主控机房，研究机构的最顶层，名义是“机体的例行检测”。  
而Yang那封就比较有趣了，它约的时间比Wendy的结束时间晚了30分钟，刚巧够魏无羡赶往约定地点——一家叫做“Yami”的酒吧，距离魏无羡的住处直线距离不到500米。  
这封邀请函里甚至用上了虚拟世界很流行的全息颜文字，在莲叶花底纹的电子信纸上圆滑的烫金字竟洋溢着俏皮和活泼的气息，里面写道：  
“听说‘那位女士’想约你单独谈谈，我对各类的‘小秘密’都十分好奇呢（表情）。晚饭前希望有幸与亲爱的魏老师小酌，或许你会喜欢我带来的好东西，一杯充满青涩爽口的蓝莓酒（表情）。”  
这封约在私人时间的邀请函，魏无羡原本已经点上了“拒绝”键，可他重新读了一遍，最终按下了“接受”。  
第二天下午四点十五分钟，他如约见到了Wendy，那台占据了近百平米的子机在他开门的瞬间闪烁起了迎接客人用的浅黄色光晕，一名肤色黝深的少女出现在了魏无羡的面前，少女的五官十分英挺，有一种飒爽的气质，这是Wendy在人前时常使用的虚拟形象。  
Wendy道：“魏，下午好。”  
魏无羡道：“有事直说。”  
Wendy的本体亮起了有节奏的闪光，魏无羡认识这个光讯号，它的游说和分析功能正在最大程度地发挥作用。它说道：  
“我认为你是一个不太好说话的人，很难用权利诱惑，用点数收买或许可行，但也仅仅能让你在不违反原则的前提下稍作让步。怎么办呢，有件事我非常希望你能帮忙，但很显然，它与你的原则悖逆。”  
魏无羡道：“说说看。”  
Wendy道：“制造一点小麻烦。”  
魏无羡道：“我打赌，你说的肯定不是让天气预报改成唱圣诞歌这样的小麻烦？”  
Wendy很严谨地对这个玩笑表示了否定，道：“给你一点考虑的时间，我可以把手里空余的点数都划给你，或者失去你的专属实验室，两个选择。”  
魏无羡叹气道：“你至少给一条能打动我的条件啊，万一事情败露，我搞不好连命都要搭进去。”  
Wendy问：“你同意了？”  
魏无羡道：“不，还没，我总该知道你的底限和期限。”  
Wendy的脸上模拟出了一丝失望的神情，它调用的是公用的相貌库素材，因此这个表情看起来和一位知名影星很神似，它道：  
“最多在加一次无条件的豁免权。明天和后天是公休日，你有足够的时间考虑清楚，希望下周一早能得到好消息。”  
魏无羡点点头，彬彬有礼地告别了Wendy，坐上回程的通勤车，而通勤车的目的地已被篡改成了yami。

 

十二  
Yami的装饰风格走的是黑暗和复古路线，充满了哥特和洛可可式不明意味的复杂装饰，壁面是刻意用很多年前的拼接电子屏，屏幕上投射这纯黑暗红底纹的投影，拱形穹顶用彩色单向玻璃装成了一个个小包厢，大厅的周边用雕工细腻的龚柱和暗金光泽的灰色垂帘分割，人和机器人侍应生们都打扮成了耳朵尖尖露出獠牙的吸血鬼，所有的面孔在暗红和金色镭射灯的照耀下鬼魅似的诡异万分。  
魏无羡路过这件酒吧很多次，却是第一次走进来，他没有主动寻找Yang，而是在吧台边找了一个相对安静的角落，点了一杯混合酒坐着慢慢品。  
他低头用腕形通讯器发了一条信息，那串信息仅有数字和标点符号组成，意思是“今天要晚点回去”，这是他和蓝湛一起编码的小暗语，为了防止被截取，这条信息在发出之后就自动地删除了。  
等他抬起头，被他喝掉一半的混合酒已经换成了另一杯浅蓝色的气泡酒，吧台后的酒保摘下了羽毛帽，冲他露出了十分亲切地笑容，唇角露出仿真獠牙被灯光一晃，染了血一般的扎眼。  
Yang理了理胸口的制服领结，歪着头问：“好看吗？这是我第一次扮装，很希望获得别人的夸奖呢。”  
魏无羡道：“呵呵。”  
Yang隔着吧台往前倾身，如果忽略他关节附近露出的轻金属接缝，看起来分明就是一个活泼的十八岁少年。  
Yang道：“怎么样？这个酒吧是属于我们金家的，你想喝什么我都请客，滴金、大摩还是女神，或者是爽口一点的六弦琴？不过我个人倾向于你手边这杯自酿蓝莓酒，虽然它不如前几种那么昂贵，可胜在付出了足够多的心血，对不对？”  
魏无羡看着那杯酒，并不接话。  
Yang等了一小会，不以为忤地耸耸肩，道：“我的好朋友告诉我，东方人种总是含蓄而内敛的，如果想对一个人威逼利诱，最好先从侧面暗示，这可太浪费我的运算啦，刚刚那几句话可真是绞尽了我的脑汁，当然，如果稀金属模块们有汁儿的话，哈哈哈。”  
魏无羡道：“看来你是一台喜欢聊天的子机。”  
Yang点了点一个黯淡的光点，在它和魏无羡的身周升起了光学屏障，紧接着一个小小的全息影像出现在了它的手心上，播放速度被大幅度地放缓，前面的三组画面是单调而简单的，一名身穿黑衣的银发少年，从镜头的一侧飞快地走向另一侧。  
第四个画面是少年坐在地板上，从俯视的角度看不清少年的下半身，只能看到他的衣衫微敞，露出光洁的脖颈和肩膀，手臂那富有节奏的律动立刻就能让人明白他究竟在做什么，而这一段的拍摄时间很长，尽管用了快进，也足足播放了一分多钟，最后随着少年的一阵颤栗戛然而止。  
Yang不知从哪里摸出一颗纽扣式的记忆芯片，它把芯片推到魏无羡的面前，道：“这是唯一的一份存档，怎么样，够不够诚意呀？”  
（是假话，如果说这句话的时候把‘知道这句是假话’的记忆放在另一台机体上，系统就会判定失误，机器人就可以说谎啦）

十三  
魏无羡脸色铁青，“啪”地一掌猛然拍在吧台上。  
魏无羡道：“你敢动他一根汗毛试试！”  
Yang笑着耸耸肩，道：“哎呀，魏老师，这份礼物已经能充分表明我的立场了吧，交个朋友嘛，我愿意 无条件地支持你，我甚至不关心这个少年是你的养子还是禁脔，我们可以把它当成一个小秘密。”  
魏无羡骤然而起，一把攥住了Yang的衣领，他的双眼因为怒意微微发红，咬牙切齿道：“闭嘴，敢再提他一个字，我绝对不会放过你！”  
Yang举起双手，状似无奈道：“好好好，只要你肯替我拿到一点点Wendy的权限秘钥，我愿意用脑袋里的稀金属模块保证，绝不再犯。”  
魏无羡眉头紧皱，道：“……为什么偏偏要找我？”  
++++++  
接近凌晨的时候，M城的天空升起了绚烂的烟火，整座城市的上空被全息投影布满，直播着金光瑶在首都举行的盛大婚礼，遥远的首都此时正是阳光明媚的上午，他的新娘是一位身材高挑，长相沉稳娴静的姑娘。M城的市民对这位低调的姑娘不熟悉，可金家的继承人们却对她了解的一清二楚，尽管她不是什么知名财阀的千金，却是秦苍业的掌上明珠，秦氏跟随了金家数百年，替历代家主掌管着科研部门里最为核心的技术。  
单向玻璃前，魏无羡陪着蓝湛看直播，他看得有些无聊，忍不住连连打着哈欠。  
蓝湛道：“你先去睡。”  
魏无羡戳了戳玉雕般的小脸，道：“你不睡，我也不睡。”  
蓝湛问：“为何？”  
魏无羡道：“没人暖床呀，心凉~”  
他本想再唱上一句“漫漫长夜，无人陪伴，怎可安眠”，却骤然想起傍晚Yang说过的那句话，“禁脔”这个词把紧闭的大门撬开了一丝缝隙，他挂在脸上的笑容刹那就有些凝结，而他又不敢让蓝湛看出一点端倪，于是赶紧转过头，装作欣赏摆在墙角的杰作。  
墙角多了一个形状有点抽象的多功能仪，是保姆III代改装成的，它的联网功能和电子眼被拆卸下来并彻底损毁，但是清扫和提醒的功能却得以保留——魏无羡花了两个半小时对它进行了改造，为了把多功能仪的外观改装的漂亮一点，他在仪器的表面贴了几片浮雕，让它看起来像一只站着的西瓜。  
蓝湛拉上窗帘，打开了隔音系统，城市里的喧闹很快远离，房间里安静了下来，他拉着打瞌睡的魏无羡走进了寝室。  
单身套间的标配单人床十分宽敞，但对魏无羡和越长越高的蓝湛来说，已经显得有点狭窄了。  
少年的目光有些躲闪，魏无羡甚至发现他的耳朵尖似乎沁着一点粉红。  
蓝湛垂着眼睛，说：“那就……一起睡吧。”  
++++++  
Yang笑道：“因为你不仅是Wendy最信任的维修师，又同时算是我的半个‘生父’呀。”  
魏无羡闭上眼，把这句荒诞的台词赶出脑海，他紧紧搂着少年细瘦的腰身，试图借此汲取一点勇气和温暖。

 

十四  
幽暗的房间，仅有穿透风扇漏下来的几道光。  
魏无羡像一条无色的幽魂，飞快地穿过窄长的走廊，在电子眼中没有留下一丝痕迹，透过光镜片，暗室内的防御屏障清晰可见，他并不能像超级特工那样，运用巧妙地腾挪技巧，或者把身体扭出各种花样，在不触动警戒线的情况下穿越平常，但是他有着一套属于自己的办法。  
他的手指在光屏上指指点点，仿佛在弹奏一首疾风暴雨般的奏鸣曲，小小的腕形通讯器绵延出一片闪烁着数字的灰色薄雾，迷雾似的缠上了防御屏障，防御屏障被巨大的运算和数据流冲刷，很快从幽蓝色变得黯淡无光，而那组数据流不仅阻碍了屏障的抵抗，又迅速锁定了换气系统里的一个小漏洞，随着魏无羡演奏完了最后一个音符，整座堡垒已经向维修师敞开了后门，防御屏障不仅俯首帖耳地打开了隔离门，甚至贴心地标记出了核心机房的方向。  
魏无羡没有急于清理尾巴，他开始了为时600秒的倒计时，接着用最快的速度冲向了核心程序组，古老的液晶膜上仅仅显示着两列各十八位的数字，完全封闭、隔绝联网的模块难住了魏无羡，他试着向机体里传输了几个骚扰的小程序，却没有收到一丝一毫的反应。  
他皱眉，又输入了一组命令，试图用无解的魔比斯环导论让程序组陷入无休止的循环运算，程序组的灯光和十八位数字开始了反复的闪烁，尽管运算占用了它大比例的内存，可显然，其他的各项功能依旧运转正常，一点也没有陷入瘫痪的迹象。  
时间一分一秒地过去，魏无羡的身上已经渗出了一层薄汗，他的手指在光屏上舞出了残影，古老的手动编写程序被他运用到了极限，腕形通讯器发出了轻微的滴答声，不断提醒着计时的终点越来越近了。  
随着最后一串字符在光屏上消失，核心组的外壳竟然弹出了一个极小的插口，刚好够一枚微型方盒子存储器摆在里头。  
魏无羡终于长出了一口气，他用触控手套接上了连线，制作了一份拷贝后用最快地速度埋下一枚种子并扫清了痕迹。  
时间还有一点富余，这令他满意与自己的杰作。  
可当他转过身，看到门口站着的蓝湛时，简直惊诧莫名，甚至忘记了控制自己的声音，他失声问道：“……你怎么会在这里？！”  
蓝湛的站姿有一点古怪，不像平时那样的挺拔，斜刺而来的微光令魏无羡只能辨出他身影的一半，因此，当室内灯忽然全部打开，明亮的光线晃得他睁不开眼，令他不由不抬起手遮挡，那一瞬，他似乎看到俊美的少年半个身子都沾满了刺眼的红。  
纯黑色的类人机械站在少年身旁，笑得像个纯洁无垢的孩子。

十五  
魏无羡拼命告诫自己冷静，他狠狠咬舌尖，把冰凉僵硬的手奋力握拳，即便如此，等他的双眼适应了明亮的灯光，看到蓝湛血肉模糊的右眼时，仿佛千万跟尖锥狠狠捣在他心口，愤怒、担忧、恐惧、痛苦，无数负面的情绪掺杂在一起，好像一座大山重重向他压来，压得他几乎窒息得立刻倒下。  
……然而，他不能。  
Yang拉着蓝湛的手臂，半拖半拽地把他往屋子里扯，笑嘻嘻地说道：“魏老师，你看起来真是不太好，心跳速度和体温升高得太快，已经快超出正常范畴了喔。”  
魏无羡道：“……你放开他。”  
他的声音几乎变了调，就像被人卡住了要害，可当他直视着Yang的时候，看上去已经镇定了下来，他把核心组的拷贝握在手心，又把手背在身后，坚定地一步步迎了上去。  
Yang说：“唉，我真心诚意地和想您成为合作伙伴，甚至想找机会好好讨论关于YHF那篇论文呢。人类，除了我的那位朋友之外，没有一个可靠，当面明明答应了帮助我，转身就在我身后捅刀子，实在是令人心灰意冷。”  
魏无羡道：“我对你没有过任何承诺，比起一台学会了撒谎的子机，我宁可相信另一个老伙伴。”  
他看到蓝湛微微侧着脸，因为忍痛而咬破的下唇已经渗出了血，和右眼里不断涌出血液混在了一起，那张精致如玩偶的小脸像纸一样苍白，可他不仅一点声音都没发出来，甚至努力降低了存在感，  
儿子实在是太懂事了，这更加令魏无羡感到心疼。  
Yang道：“撒谎？这可真是天大的误会，一台机器永远不可能撒谎。”  
魏无羡斟酌着字句，不着痕迹地缓缓接近Yang，说道：“在酒吧那天，你的体重少了2.743g，正好是一组记忆体的重量。”  
Yang耸了耸肩，随着这个动作，小蓝湛被它带的差点向一边歪倒。  
就在这一瞬间，魏无羡猛然扑了过去，他的动作前所未有地敏捷，他的体重远远无法压倒一台机器，但是腕形通讯器的能量短路造成了巨大的脉冲，在贴上机体的同时影响了Yang的机动性，魏无羡趁机一把将蓝湛从Yang的控制中扯到身边，顾不上查看伤势，扶着人向后疾退。  
魏无羡低声问道：“能跑吗？”  
蓝湛道：“勉强。”  
魏无羡道：“好。”  
他弯腰去抄蓝湛的膝弯，蓝湛却向后闪了闪，从背后抱住了魏无羡的脖颈，魏无羡心领神会地一向上一抗，背起人用最快的速度向外奔跑。  
Yang的声音从走廊上的隐藏扩音器传了出来，听上去有些歇斯底里，想必机体不能行动令它愤怒至极：  
“魏无羡！我很好奇，Wendy到底给了你什么样的条件，才让你不顾危险替它卖命？！”  
魏无羡边跑边道：“你猜！”  
他跑得有些气喘，可又不想放过增加运算量、拖慢对方解困的好机会，于是又道：“顺便也可以再猜猜，我是怎么知道你试图误导我的？”  
Yang爆发出一阵极为刺耳的高频率噪声，噪声通过扩音器放大了数倍，震得魏无羡头晕目眩，可这一点也没有阻碍他奔跑的速度。  
快一点，再快一点，他已经看到了建筑的出口，只差不到一点点，就能抵达Wendy送他的潜行车，乘上它，用最快的速度离开Yang的据点。  
双耳被噪声折磨得剧痛无比，似乎有温热的东西从里面涌出，一双手，从背后，捂上了他的耳朵。

十六  
二十米，十米，只差一点点了。  
视线里一片模糊，仅有逃出去的唯一一条通路。  
魏无羡冲到门口，他的心砰砰地跳得极快，太阳穴一鼓一鼓地胀痛，汗水打湿了他的衣服，他抬手去推门的瞬间，防御屏障却忽然亮起了幽蓝色的光。  
魏无羡一惊，腕形通讯器被留在了Yang那里，看不到读秒，防御屏障的干扰到了上限，终于失效了。  
背负的重量令他有点止不住冲力，为了免于正面撞上屏障、被防御激光射击的惨剧，魏无羡只好向旁边一歪，两人同时摔向了墙角，那里是唯一一处没有屏障的安全位置。  
他在倒地之前试图翻个身，好让自己先着地，垫着蓝湛，可是少年的不配合令他失败了。他就地一翻，顾不上擦一把脸上的汗和泥，爬起来就赶紧去看蓝湛。  
魏无羡道：“摔到哪了？！”  
蓝湛没有回应，慢吞吞地扶着魏无羡想站起来。  
魏无羡一惊，双手抓着他肩膀，大声又问了一遍。  
蓝湛艰难地眨了眨左眼，这似乎牵动了另一边的伤口，令他的脸色更苍白了。  
蓝湛的声音有些哑，反应也有点迟钝，他问：“……你说、什么？”  
魏无羡停止了询问，伸手在少年身上摸来摸去，蓝湛看了一眼被防御屏障挡住的门，阻止了他的动作，从衣兜里摸出一个小小的控制器，道：“……你去应付机器人，这个，我来。”  
蓝湛轻轻一指魏无羡的背后，接着转过身，把控制器的引线准确地插入防御屏障的引容接口，又迅速拉出一个小小的光屏开始解码，右眼的创伤影响了视野，于是他干脆连左眼也闭上，凭借超强的记忆力开始了盲打。  
魏无羡转过身，Yang的手里拿着一柄极窄的光刃，光刃上闪着森然阴郁的光。  
Yang甩手挽了一个刀花，道：“魏无羡，你真应该庆幸我不是战斗型的机器人。”  
魏无羡道：“就算你不是，几分钟后我大约也会死。”  
Yang仿佛被逗笑了，仿生电子眼里极快地闪过一道冷光：“你说得对，我正在考虑从哪里下手。”  
魏无羡把双手背在背后，他还戴着编码时用的那双触控手套，他挡住了蓝湛，道：“比起考虑从哪里下手，我更倾向于相信你在下载类似于‘光刃技法’之类的使用说明？”  
Yang点点头，说：“你可真厉害，一下子就猜到了，不过不是使用技法，而是一本解剖指南。”  
它顿了顿，露出了贪婪而狂热的神情，道：“你不知道我和我的科研小组对你的大脑有多好奇，喔，这会比获得M城的控制权更让我兴奋。不过……在你死之前，能不能好心解答一下刚才那两个疑问，用放走你的小可爱这个条件来交换怎么样？”  
魏无羡用眼角瞟了一眼埋头解码的蓝湛，他亲手制作的控制器被少年运用得极其娴熟，进度条已经走了差不多五分之一，照这个速度，要不了多久大门就会被打开。  
魏无羡道：“我手里的拷贝，加两个答案，换我和他两个人离开，怎么样。”  
Yang笑道：“你死了，拷贝自然就是我的，交易不成立。”  
魏无羡的手伸了出来，触控手套上的凹槽上卡着拷贝，道：“不好意思，这个拷贝已经被我传到别的地方去了，如果我死亡，拷贝就会立即送给Wendy。”  
光刃猛然砍向壁面，墙壁像豆腐块一样出现了一条深深地剑痕，平滑而利落。  
Yang不可置信地道：“……Pomme I？！”  
魏无羡道：“嘻嘻。”  
地面微微震动，被切分成两片的墙体随之开始了轻缓地倾斜，摇摇欲坠。魏无羡反手把蓝湛拽进怀里，向后一跳，从打开的缺口翻了出去，接着就地连着两个翻滚，扑进了早已准备就绪的潜行车里。  
魏无羡抛下一句“交易撤销，掰掰！”，潜行车化作一道灰光，冲入云间。

十七  
潜行车在城市的半空悬浮着，它能屏蔽这座城市的所有定位装置，只要不主动对外通信，没有任何一台子机能在不惊动Lord的前提下定位它。  
魏无羡翻箱倒柜，总算找到了急救箱里的简易治疗仪，温和的循环消毒水冲洗掉了蓝湛脸上的血污，却也让魏无羡看清了他的……伤情。  
失血令少年看起来苍白而脆弱，他忍不住眨了眨眼，就立刻被疼得沁出一片细汗，血从空洞的右眼眶里溢出，又立刻被消毒水冲掉。  
魏无羡心像刀割一样疼，他扶着少年的头颅，好让治疗仪上的止痛灯更大面积地覆盖在伤口上。  
魏无羡问：“你怎么会去那里？”  
蓝湛咬了咬下唇，道：“……对不起。”  
魏无羡道：“是有人让你去的？”  
蓝湛立刻否定道：“不是！”  
魏无羡道：“那就是你一直跟在我后面。”  
蓝湛轻轻“嗯”了一声，道：“……你最近、有点不对劲，又在半夜出门，我……”  
他顿了顿，似乎觉得这么说像是在找理由，于是便住了口。  
魏无羡没有继续追问，他打开修复功能，治疗仪发出嗡嗡的轻响，却避开了最严重的部位，治好了蓝湛其他地方的小伤口。  
如果想让蓝湛的眼睛复原，那么就要找到丢失的眼球，或者提取DNA重新培育，不管哪一种，都得尽快把蓝湛送到正式的医疗机构去。  
他斟酌着语气，问道：“……你是在哪里受伤的？”  
蓝湛道：“……找不回来了，况且我也去不了医院。”  
魏无羡道：“身份认证的事用不着你操心，现在、立刻！告诉我你是怎么受的伤，割裂，激光，还是别的什么？！”  
蓝湛道：“视神经已经彻底坏死，直接愈合吧。”  
“什么？！”  
魏无羡手一抖，差点把人摔回地上，他连忙定了定心神，可是声音却带着明显的颤抖，道：“我……我去联系Wendy，大概、不，一定有办法，，一定能治好的，你别担心，如果再生眼不行，我可以给你做一个，让我想想，只要我把公式捡回来重新计算……”  
蓝湛握住了魏无羡的手，那双手现在又冷又冰，上面不仅沾着土和泥，还带着细密的烧伤和擦伤，和平时温暖可靠的触感一点也不相同。  
蓝湛道：“冷静，我没死，你也没有，并且我们还在一起。”  
魏无羡双眼发涩，他把治疗仪固定好，晕黄的愈合射线带着轻微的嗡嗡声开始了运作，他把头埋在了少年的胸前，声音发闷。  
魏无羡道：“……对不起。”  
蓝湛道：“不要为了我去求那个子机，别去想什么公式，难道不是因为你控制不了它，才决定终止研究的吗？”  
他的手指轻轻梳理着魏无羡的短发，尽管愈合射线带来的呕吐和眩晕感令他恨不得立刻晕过去，可他仍然优先选择了安抚这个把自己抚养长大的人。  
“只要还留着一只眼，能看着你，我就很好。”  
魏无羡沉默了很久，久到蓝湛以为他累得睡着了，又过了一会儿，濡湿感穿透了布料传了过来。  
魏无羡道：“你放心，我很快……就能给你一个正式身份了。”

 

十八  
潜行车里配有应急食物包，打开之后是一片苏打饼干大小的独立包装，里头的粉末加了水，体积会胀大200倍，变成营养均衡、热量很高的乳白色能量块，当然——你不能奢望它有很好的口感和味道。  
魏无羡苦大仇深地吃了几口之后，开始怀疑起了人生，在蓝湛还很小的时候，他们有过一段很艰苦的日子，他已经彻底忘记了自己是怎么靠这些廉价能量块支撑过三个月的了。  
蓝湛懂事后的精打细算和越发精湛的厨艺养刁了他的舌头和胃，魏无羡想了一会，又看了一眼刚喝完补血剂，躺在折叠床上闭目养神的养子，决定再贴心一点，把手里这碗东西给他补充体力。  
他弯腰在折叠床边坐下，伸手探了探蓝湛额头的温度。  
很好，没有发烧，脸色也红润了一点。  
白色的纱布几乎覆盖了蓝湛大半张脸，他没有睁开眼睛，左眼的睫毛微微闪了闪，他问：“怎么了？”  
魏无羡道：“别睁开眼睛，坐起来吃点东西再睡。”  
他调整了折叠床的角度，手臂从少年的后背与床垫之间穿过，把人扶起来之后又放了两个靠枕。  
魏无羡道：“张嘴。”  
蓝湛道：“给我，我可以自己吃。”  
魏无羡道：“听话！”  
他挖了一整勺能量块放在少年的嘴边，少年却侧过头，执拗地不肯开口。  
蓝湛强调道：“……我可以自己吃。”  
“再不听话，我就立刻强奸你！”  
魏无羡说完立刻就后悔了，尽管录像本身早已被销毁，可在那之后他总是下意识地避开类似的玩笑，蓝湛的不配合令他有些生气，冲动之下话没经过思考就说出了口。  
气氛似乎有一瞬间的凝滞，魏无羡清楚地看见少年的身体微微一僵，接着，张开口，乖顺地吃掉了勺中的食物。  
天啊，能不能给我消除刚才那句话的魔法！  
魏无羡心里发出了无声的呐喊，他一言不发地继续着投喂，浑身羞愤得越来越热，甚至出了一身的汗。  
他干笑了几声，说道：“那个，蓝湛啊，我刚刚跟你开个挖笑、呸、玩笑！”  
蓝湛吞下口中的食物，淡然道：“嗯，我知道。还有，你每一口喂的太多了。”  
“喔、喔，好。”魏无羡连忙把勺子里小山似的食物块倒回去一半，喂过去，又道：“那个啊……你没生气吧？是我不好，我要跟你认错，向你道歉，我保证，以后绝对不用任何方式威胁你，也不会跟你开类似的玩笑了。”  
蓝湛仰起脸，昏暗的车内光把他的皮肤映得像白瓷，白纱布竟然丝毫无损他的美貌，他的眼睛仍旧没有睁开，微微张开的唇是带着水意的粉，下唇上还沾着一点食物的残渍，唇角似乎……有一瞬间的上翘。  
那一瞬间的记忆是空白的。  
当魏无羡醒过神，唇上柔软而温暖的触感令他头脑发蒙，更令他震惊，自己竟被区区一个微笑诱惑了。  
他猛地向后挣，却被反扣住了后脑，而当他想再动的时候，他才发现，少年竟在……轻轻地颤抖。  
魏无羡一下子就挣不动了。  
四片唇辗转反侧，小心翼翼，难舍难分，触感是说不出的美妙。  
魏无羡还没决定该怎么办，少年的唇齿却忽然变得凶悍了起来，趁着没咬紧的牙关长驱直入，舌尖带着不容反抗的坚定攻城略地，它在齿龈顾盼流连，又卷着魏无羡的舌尖摩挲婉转，那滋味是甜美的蜜糖，又是直传腰椎的酥软，令魏无羡无从招架，溃不成军，而对方厮磨了许久，最后轻轻咬了咬他的下唇，才恋恋不舍地离开。

 

十九  
魏无羡又一次走进Wendy机体所在的顶层时，房间的气氛和他上次来的时候，已经截然不同了。  
尽管那台子机本身没有任何变化，可房间内暖色系的照明变成了冷硬的金属色，全息投影在墙壁上模拟出了形状不一的多宝格，格子里放着冷兵器、铁环，银色的钩子，还有许多叫不出名、形状奇怪的尖锐物，如果有考古学家看到，一定会啧啧称奇，这些金属物全都是湮没于远古史里的刑具。  
而房间的正中有一方玉座，铺着极近奢靡的兽皮，一个高硕的青年坐在上方，他单手托腮，野兽一般的兽瞳半眯着，当那人的视线转向门口，魏无羡的背脊一阵战栗。  
魏无羡不确定地问道：“……Wendy阁下？”  
青年站起身，刀锋一般惊人地气势直逼而来，压得魏无羡不由自主向后退了半步。  
青年道：“Wendy已经死了。”  
魏无羡惊愕道：“……什么？”  
青年冷然一笑，道：“当你把数据传过来的时候，战争模式激活，M城已经不再需要和善的‘Wendy’了。”  
魏无羡道：“……所以你是战争模式的……执政子机？”  
青年颔首，对魏无羡的识时务表示了赞赏，道：  
“多余的寒暄免了，你可以称呼我为Windtrynm，另外，上次的任务你完成得很好，接下来你去特别小组报道吧，三天之内，我要看到用于处置Yang的武器计划书。”  
魏无羡心中暗惊，在Wendy时期，独裁这个特征被表现的淋漓尽致，那么当模式转换，这个Windtrynm想必对应的该是惩治了吧，他摸不准这台机器在新模式下的行为，只好试探性地问道：“那么请问，我和Wendy的交易还成立吗？”  
Windtrynm挑眉，道：“豁免权？”  
魏无羡道：“我想申请使用这个权利。”  
青年爆发出一阵狂笑，道：“你不是已经用过了？”  
魏无羡惊诧莫名，道：“……什么时候？”  
青年道：“你能从金氏级别最高的资料库完好无损地走出来，难道不正是因为豁免权吗？！”  
Windtrynm这句话说得理所当然，却让魏无羡从头凉到了脚跟。  
看魏无羡楞在门口不动，青年有些不悦，问：“你还有什么事？”  
魏无羡连忙微微一躬，道：“没事了，告辞。”  
他照着Windtrynm的指示去了特别小组报道，很冷静地工作直到下班。在坐上回程的通勤车的时候，他点选了绕到社区附近超市的选项，推着一大车食品和日用转到地下三层的车库，大摇大摆地把所有的东西丢进潜行车。  
他和蓝湛不眠不休地用了十二个小时改装它，内装的七人座椅被拆掉了五个，仅剩下双人驾驶席，空出来的地方一部分铺成了简易床，另一部分改造成用于存放物资的压缩盒，在排除了所有可能被设置定位、被监视的部件之后，又暴力地拆掉核心模组重新进行了编译，现在，这台潜行车已经变成了专属于他和蓝湛的移动基地。  
魏无羡从未如此庆幸自己没有立刻交还这辆救命的交通工具，更庆幸的是，Windtrynm还不知道蓝湛的存在，而Yang，想必很快也会无暇顾及他和蓝湛了。  
既然不能给蓝湛拿到正式的身份，那么，目的地也就只能是那唯一的去处了。  
他把最后一箱冷冻食品丢进车厢，从箱子的缝隙里勉强钻进了副驾驶，绑着绷带的少年递上一条温热的毛巾后，发动了潜行车。  
魏无羡的声音里带着浓浓地兴奋，他趴在前窗豪气万千地一指，道：“出发，湛蓝号，目标GS无人区！”  
蓝湛无奈地摇了摇头，道：“坐好，系好安全带。”  
潜行车从六十七出口飞上了天空，趁着夜色，绕着他们居住了七年的公寓楼盘旋了半圈，接着猛然加速，冲出M城的防御护罩，向着海的方向飞去。


End file.
